Guide to the Starter Quest
In any case, Soandso references to the player doing this quest. There is no NPC called Soandso. (Jelran Ironbeard is located right in front of where the player will first spawn.) Soandso says 'hello' Jelran Ironbeard says 'Another mountain kin here to claim their fortune? Well I guess we better get to business. I am Embassador Ironbeard, it is my duty to see to all applicants for the Great City of Morheim are given suitable work in exchange for citizenship in the Keladun Kingdom' Soandso says 'citizenship' Jelran Ironbeard says 'Citizenship papers must be formally completed and handed to the Foreign Embassy at Morheim. We currently have vacancies in the Civil Services Office which is headed by Grumpa Greyforge. I suggest you take this notice of assignment to him at Morheim. Should he find you suitable for work he will hand you your citizenship papers which you can deliver to the Foreign Embassy to complete your application' Jelran Ironbeard says 'Morheim is the grand capital of the Keladun that spans not only the highest mountain in the region but deep underground. It is a central hub of trade for Qylia, many foreigners far and wide come to visit us. The road here will lead you to Morheim but beware there have been reports of Wild Worgs roaming the roads' Soandso receives 'Notice of Assignment' (Grumpa Greyforge is located in the Civil Services Room in Morheim Castle.) Soandso says 'hello' Grumpa Greyforge says 'The Civil Services office provides the necessary labour force to bolster the many guilds of Morheim in times of need. Whether that be civil defense, structural upkeep or tending to the many fields that keep our city population fed. We are a dynamic organisation maintained by the taxes of it's citizens and a vital service to the kingdom' Soandso gives Grump Greyforge 'Notice of Assignment' Grumpa Greyforge says 'Another notice from Jelran, is there some reason you mountain kin are migrating here in such vast numbers? Well, lets not bother with the details and instead focus on how you can be of service to Morheim.' Soandso says 'service' Grumpa Greyforge says 'I have received a report from Trambl Deeppockets that some wild beasts have found their way into the farming district. Report to him and see to his aid. Should you complete the work return to me with a Token of Appreciation and I will see that your citizenship papers are completed' Soandso receives a quest flag 'Beasts of Burden' (Trambl Deeppockets is located in the Mill at the Farms of Morheim.) Soandso says 'hello' Trambl Deeppockets says 'I can't talk to you right now! I'm waiting for the Civil Service to send aid' Soandso says 'I'm from the civil service' Trambl Deeppockets says 'About damn time! We lost half our crops to those little green terrors! They came in the middle of the night and started digging up the fields! I think they are looking for something! Do something about it and bring me a head so I can stick it on a spike! That should make them think twice!' (The Goblins are on the far side of the wheat fields. They will drop Goblin Head which is the item you need.) Soandso loots 'Book: The Eyes of the Tranquil' - MAJOR STORY ARC SIDE QUEST ITEM Soandso loots 'Goblin Head' Soandso gives 'Goblin Head' to Trambl Deeppockets Trambl Deeppockets says 'Fine work! You can tell Grumpa we'll support the Civil Service with a higher donation this year! Here's a Token of Appreciation for your efforts!' Soandso receives 'Token of Appreciation' (Grumpa Greyforge is located in the Civil Services room in Morheim Castle) Soandso gives 'Token of Appreciation' to Grumpa Greyforge Grumpa Greyforge says 'Hmm, back so fast? Quite efficient for mountain kin. Lucky for you I finished up your papers, go take them over to the embassy and return when you're ready for your next assignment. Welcome to Morheim!' You receive Citizenship Papers You receive Experience You receive Shield of the Civil Service (Magrid Stoneheart is located at the Morheim Embassy on the left of the path leading to the Wheat Fields at Morheim.) Soandso says 'hello' Magrid Stoneheart says ‘Welcome’ te’the Morheim Embassy' Soandso gives Magrid Stoneheart ‘Citizenship Papers’ Magrid Stoneheart says 'Mhm, s’all seems to check out. I'll av’ ye filed as’a represent’d member o’the populace immediately. Welcome te’Morheim!' Soandso receives a quest flag 'CitizenOfMorheim'' Category:Archived Quests